


Bad Things (eng)

by Marona, rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Levine (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity is the first step to the unforgettable night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630655) by [Marona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona), [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> Something different, something new. Lamvine ;)
> 
> Collaboration with: Marona  
> Translation: KarolaKH

**Bad Things**  
 **(Before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you)**

 

**Part I: Push the limit**

 

Young man kept accepting numerous congratulations after receiving the most important award of the evening, still smiling widely. He posed to photos with his band and gave interviews, sharing his happiness with the whole world.

When all interest in them finally died down, as reporters started chasing Lady GaGa, who was already leaving afterparty she organized herself, Adam ordered whisky and sat on the high, bar chair, right next to Chris Colfer, who was very busy talking on the phone.

His bandmembers left him, going away in different, own directions and coming back to their homes, their wives and kids. And Adam Levine REALLY appreciated single life. He easily saw, how much his buddies had to sacrifice sometimes: to organize and plan, to make this all work out. Family requires patience, work and renunciation, and Adam didn't like to get involved.

Few unsuccessful relationships were enough for him, so for some time he was focused only on his career and short-term, meaningless affairs- and he didn't have a reason to complain. Charming, dark-haired bartender lady released him from those thoughts, when she put ordered whisky right in front of him. The girl was exactly his type. He winked at her and took the glass, smiling cockily. Brunette blushed sweetly, returning the smile. He bent over the counter and reached her face, to put lock aside of her face and whisper few sweet nothings into her ear.

But after few seconds, other people approached the bar, including Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake, both clearly very busy with each other. Before she left to serve them, she slid into his hand a crumbled piece of paper, that turned out to be her phone number. Then, she winked and disappeared in the dim.

Adam smiled to himself and contently hid the paper to the bottom pocket of his skin tight jeans. He dried whole glass by one shift and stood up, to look for any friends among all this crowd of stars and starlets.

Then, his stare got chained to the newcomer- tall, perfectly dressed man with black, styled hair. The intense color of his irises resembled southern sky, and his eyes were outlined with eyeliner, that was shining even in the dim light. Maroon 5 singer could swear, that atmosphere in the club changed completely, filling whole room with strong, sexual tension, air trembling with eroticism. Adam couldn't even believe, that one man could do such thing only by entering the room.

Levine and Adam Lambert didn't really get along well. Everything began with Maroon 5 singer's unfortunate comment about Lambert's hit song, during live episode of "The Voice" show. Although "Whataya Want From Me" singer didn't feel offended- so show judge didn't feel a need to apologize him- their relations were a bit tensed. Well, they actually didn't exist. Actually, it was Levine's fault. He wouldn't admit it anyone- even himself- but he 's been doing everything not to meet Lambert at any event, on any afterparty, because he still felt bad about this incident. Pride didn't allow him to admit the mistake, so he simply avoided confrontation. Simple, isn't it?

Not exactly.

That was actually hell of hard to avoid each other. Same industry, nominations, parties and mutual friends. Finally- same names and similar surnames, so uninformed or not very smart reporters kept simply mistaking them! Plus, Levine had a weird feeling that Lambert wasn't trying to avoid him, but rather seeking a chance to meet him and solve it out. And probably get an apology.

Yet, Levine wasn't ready. Not yet. He turned on his heel and blended into dancing crowd, heading opposite side of the club. He passed by Rihanna, Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev- that last two in tight hug, then "Gossip Girl" stars, dancing in the circle. When he finally thought he escaped this probably unpleasant conversation, he felt gentle but strong touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, subconsciously knowing, who stopped him.

"Hey, Adam!"

Just like he thought. Just what he was kinda afraid of. Right in front of him there was no one but Adam Lambert himself. That close, he was even taller and more handsome than he seemed to be. And smiling.

„Oh. Hi."

Levine hoped, that his answer in real didn't sound as rude and cold as it appeared to himself. But even if it did, his companion let it bed. Genuine, welcoming smile not only didn't disappear from his face, but reversely- Adam seemed delighted with this meeting.

"I'm happy I finally got a chance to meet you" Lambert gestured to go away from the dancefloor, to not disturb dancing people around. They took few steps towards bar; in the meantime, Fergie passed them by quickly, kissing Lambert's cheek for hello. Levine looked around, searching for pretty bartender, but she wasn't anywhere around "And congrats! That was your evening!" he smiled even more widely and rose hand, wishing to greet second vocalist also by a gesture. His stare was hypnotically intensive "You had a fantastic year!

Levine listened to the stream of nice words, coming from his younger colleague, really surprised. He rather expected reproaches and demanding for apology. He squeezed hand, directed at him- warm and soft "Umm…thanks" he returned the smile hesitantly. In that moment he felt extremely embarrassed by his own misjudgment of Lambert, so decided to fix it "But I think I should be the one to come to you…and…you know…apologize"

Taller man sloped his head with interest and curiosity.

"Apologize?" he blinked few times, clearly trying to catch up with Levine's thought processes "For what?"

Adam sighed, more and more embarrassed, and scratched his neck "You know…for that comment in The Voice…Listen, I'm really sorry, though I pretended I don't give a damn…"

"Oh, this one!- Adam laughed "Gosh, I totally forgot it- He shook head, still laughing "Leave it, don't bother. By the way" he winked and finished with conspiracy whisper "it was such a good press for me"

Maroon 5 vocalist might not have sighed with relief, but at least he felt a bit better, when Lambert reacted like that. Definitely better. Lighter. As if some small, invisible fell off his chest, letting his breathe deeper again.

"I still feel awkward, but I'm glad you treated it that way" Lambert smiled again. He had unbelievably nice smile- one of those that made you feel good about yourself, and very comfortable around this person "But I'd feel way better, if you had a drink with me" cocky, playful sparkles danced in Levine's eyes "For fully deserved apology" he placed hand on taller man's shoulder. That one opened his mouth to protest against 'fully deserved' apology, and led him to the bar "All on me!"

 

**Part II: Your web, I'm caught.**

 

The row of cocktail glasses on one of the bar shelves reflected glimmering, colorful lights in the vitreous surfaces. Whole room was wrapped up by veil of dusk, as the only sources of light were climatic lamps. Adam Lambert pulled up a glass of tequila and stared at its tint for a while.

„You like this lifestyle?" he asked, looking at the singer next to him

Levine smiled under his breath, tapping rhythm of the song played with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling familiar chills in his fingers intensify

Lambert slowly straightened and turned to his companion, staring at him intensely.

"Freedom, independence, absolute degeneration" he whispered lowly, what made his voice sound more passionate

Levine smiled under his breath again and slid wet tongue along dry lips- this gesture didn't remain unnoticed for Lambert.

"How would you define the last word" Maroon 5 singer asked and looked into Adam's eyes. Black haired placed his hands on thighs and bent forwards, to whispers right into his new friend's ear "Decline in values, trading in all for pleasure"

Levine squinted his eyes, when intense, man fragrance hit him.

„You know nothing about me, so why you're sure I live a rockstar life?" he smiled cockily and sipped a bit alcohol, that burned his dried throat

"For me, you don't look like someone, who likes to bore himself, almost sleeping at bar counters in declining bars on the Brooklyn suburbia- Lambert answered, bending his head back to loose up tensed muscles of his neck.

Levine laughed sincerely.

"You're right. I gotta agree with you here"

He glanced at the waitress, who was serving one of Gym Class Heroes producers. Adam noticed the interest, that vocalist had in this young girl at the moment.

„Only fame, sex and money make the world go round" Lambert claimed, observing brunette, that flirted with elderly guitarist of some unfamiliar band.

Singer stared at him for a while and slopped his head

"Why so serious suddenly?"

Lambert arched his eyebrows and burst out laughing. Before his eyes, he saw all the lovers, who offered him a long night without hesitance. Such situations occurred mostly in exclusive clubs, where he ended up with the band, as well as after hard gigs. For years now, he'd became kind of symbol, possessing all the tricks of the lovegame. Many men desired him, but it was him, who decided, which one will be the lucky one to share the biggest pleasure with. All best learnt gestures and behaviors from the handbooks wouldn't help even the smartest kids. Adam provoked and intrigued, even when he didn't intend to.

"See her?" he gestured with chin at the girl, that sent them shy smile "You think she'll come back to her boyfriend with no feel of guilt?" he asked, finishing the drink

"If she loves him, she'll come back" Adam answered, noticing ring on her finger

Lambert smirked.

"You have a best of both worlds. You have cash, fame, you're young. Tonight, the world is yours" he smiled wider and looked at currently speechless Levine "Decide on which planet you'll land on tonight. Your spaceships goes out of fuel, so it's time to refill it" he added, close to singer's ear, whispering last words and adding seductive purr right between them. Right after, he stood up and headed dancing crowd, to celebrate this night in cheerful and intoxicating atmosphere.

Adam Levine analyzed his new friend's words for a while. Let's be honest- everything he heard, sounded extremely intriguing and had this magnetic power inside. Although he'd never thought about it, he realized that indeed, he really had everything essential to make his way to the top, to satisfy all his desires and needs. Young waitress bent down over the counter and asked with smile:

"Would like to order anything else?"

"Hell Razor, please" he stared into her green irises and tapped his fingers on the cool table top.

…

The room was very big but In this moment seemed unnaturally tiny. Huge, leather sofas and armchairs right under the walls, occupied by the biggest stars. Big dancefloor was crowded with dancing musicians, whom dancers and hostesses were flirting with. Adam Levine entered the room, and its atmosphere dominated his senses. It was like an injection of a drug- in few seconds, sober reason melts in this smoke of understatements. Every step taken seemed one step deeper into the mood, combining fun and all possible desires. He felt pretty ladies' gaze on him and didn't find it vain. He felt perfectly in this passion and lust-soaked atmosphere. People were rubbing his body in dance, while he was walking across the dancefloor. Expensive fragrances, silk, cashmeres, loud music transferring you right into different world- it all created this unique climate that couldn't be escaped. Adam looked around for a free seat and noticed that one sofa was completely free, so he took the place and glanced around. Whole space was filled with thick smoke, what made identifying anyone impossible. He sighed and sat comfortably, to observe all music stars in one room. Suddenly, he noticed Adam, who was dancing with some tall blonde girl. Weird jealousy hit him, but he wasn't sure whom he envied that moment.

Adam was an uncontrolled, dangerous machine born to seduce. His every move, especially while dancing, was extremely careful, yet, had something predatory inside. Levine smirked and observed fluent moves of second singer's hips. Then, he examined all other small gestures: lip biting, eye squinting, bending head back. His dance was like a hot ecstasy. When their stares met, Lambert whispered something to this lovely girl and after a moment, took a seat next to Maroon 5 singer. Raven haired's skin glistened with warm sweat, his breath quick and hot.

"Havin fun?" he asked with smile, leaning elbows on his knees

Adam answered with mysterious smile.

"About to BEGIN having fun" he said loudly.

Music made normal conversation impossible. Lambert went closer and slopped head to singer's ear.

"Awesome night" he said as loud, absolutely coincidently brushing second singer's earlobe with lips. Surprising himself, Levine shivered.

"You like such places too?" he asked with smile, reaching Adam's hand to take cocktail glass full of alcohol away from him.

Lambert smiled widely and looked into brunette's eyes.

"Chic, elegance, entertainment for adults onlu" he was mentioning, not too loud on purpose- to make singer focus on the moves of his lips "Strong makeup, red lipstick…" he said, when Katy Perry passed them by

Adam looked at her.

„But you're not into women, so why you mentioned the last?"

Lambert laughed to himself and approached singer's ear again- this time, their thighs and shoulders rubbed.

"And if you're not into men, doesn't spending time with them turn you on?"

Levine's lips curved in a smirk.

"If say no, will you believe me?"

Their smiles and stares kept becoming more and more meaningful. Lambert moved closer to Levine and whispered into his ear:

„Let's check" he said confidently and imperceptibly slid tongue along singer's earlobe; then, stood up and straightened pants, looking around. Nobody paid attention to him. Few meters away there was a door and a plate, saying "Evacuation exit". Without looking around, he headed this direction, pushing through the dancing and drunk crowd. He pushed the door and ladled fresh air, letting it fill his lungs full of smoke. After taking two steps forwards he heard the door open again.

"Cool night we're havin" Lambert said, turning around to Levine, who took a pack of cigarettes out of back pocket in his jeans. He offered it to another man, who immediately refused.

"How long you want to celebrate here?" older guy asked and put hand to an empty pocket

Lambert looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I'd rather switch to the hotel. Whatcha think bout it?" he asked suggestively

Levine approached raven-haired and blew thick, rough smoke right into his face.

„Aimin too high" before he finished the last word, Lambert pinned him to the wall

Adam moaned quietly, when his back hit cold, concrete wall. His eyes were full of anger, caused by the submission he was forced to by another man! He never let anyone take over the control, he liked to dominate. Lambert placed his hands on both sides of Maroon 5 singer's head and smiled to him, keeping eye contact.

"You think you always have the last word?" he asked, and when Levine tried to switch seats, Lambert pressed a thigh to his crotch- this time, he was this stronger one.

„You don't think it's different, right?" Adam felt black haired's hand wander to his pockets. He unconsciously bit his lip, when felt confident touch around his hip.

Lambert took out a key to a new, luxurious model of Ford.

"Shall we check it?"

 

**Part III: Step into my ride.**

 

Adam turned the key in the ignition switch and engine purred like a wild beast. He loved this sound, so seductive for him. Almost erotic. He lost in it while maneuvering between the cars on the crowded parking lot. When he finally managed to join in the traffic, he looked at the man, who was sitting comfortably at the passenger's seat. Tight pants perfectly fitted long and slightly spread legs. Left hand automatically stroked his thigh. Right one kept the head up, when he was looking outside the window at the streets, lit up by the neon lights. He had a fantastic profile, Adam had to admit it. But besides, his eyes were what attracted people to him so much , intriguing and hypnotizing. This intense stare, that no one could fight, and Adam wasn't the exception.

Something was pushing him to this brunette, though he fought this as hard as he could. Yet, he couldn't do anything. Lambert's undeniable fascination towards Maroon 5 singer was mutual…That was pure curiosity he had to feed. This chemistry, that couldn't die out. The silence between them wasn't awkward, though. It rather contained mutual interest, fascination and uncertainty of what might have been to come. The awareness of the latter one bother Levine, who decided to interrupt this unspoken emotions-trembling silence, but his companion did it first.

"Have you ever been with the guy, Adam?" simple, direct question. Curious, yet suggestive and mysterious tone, and this drilling stare. Adam thought for a second. His answer should be as simple, buuut….

„Are you interested in cars?"

Adam Lambert slopped his head in interest, when he heard another question instead of answer, wondering what was his companion driving at

Maroon 5 singer looked at Lambert. This piercing stare again! Adam turned his gaze back to the road, as felt something uneasy happening in the bottom of his body.

"Not really" Adam Lambert admitted with smile. He seemed to know what Levine intends "But it doesn't stop me from admiring their beauty" he laughed "And, what counts, from driving them. Or doing other…interesting things"

His voice faded away. The air between them trembled.

"I love them" Levine said with passion "The cars" he specified "How amazing things you can do with them, using a bit of will and effort" he dilated in the seat more comfortably "This sound engine makes, if driven well. Driving a car is almost…a sensual experience"

"Someone once compared driving to sex" Adam added, still looking carefully at the shorter man

"And they did right, don't you think?" he looked at Lambert, who couldn't omit his companion's suggestive gaze

"Not exactly" Adam answered with calm, low voice. In reply for singer's questioning gaze, he wetted lips with tongue, arched the eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder, answering simply "I prefer sex"

They stared at each other for a while, not really seeing, too lost in thoughts about this simple claim. Maroon 5 singer's eyes wandered from Adam's radiantly blue irises to his full lips, tanned body tempting from underneath the unbuttoned shirt; long and strong legs. He felt a wave of heat, spreading inside. After a moment, Levine forced himself to come back to the road and try not to think about the mental images he just got. Each thought was hotter, kinkier and more passionate than the previous one. In the corner of the eye, he saw Adam smile with a content and turned his head towards window. They drove in complete silence again. It almost could be heard, how dirty thoughts ran through Levine's head, no matter how he didn't want them to. It was totally new for him.

He was afraid of the fact, that his body accepts new, unknown feelings so easily. Actually, such possibility came across his mind from time to time, but rather as a secret and hidden fantasy, born thanks to pure curiosity and the urge to try something new, than coming from real needs.

Suddenly, raven-haired showed highway's downhill drive on the right.

"This way"

Simultaneously, his second hand brushed Levine's thigh, creating a sparkle running along his body, starting from the place touched. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but his jeans became way too tight in the upper part. Although singer's hand didn't stay on his thigh for more than two second, this uneasy feeling in the bottom of his underbelly remained. Adam turned wheel to the right, driving into byroad heading to wooded area right outside the city.

Air inside the car was hot and heavy, vibrating with unspoken words and mutual, suggestive gazes. This silence between was full of expectation and sexual tension, ready to explode in every second.

Adam knew Levine also felt this spark running down their bodies, so strong and clear, that it seemed remaining within, heating them up and pushing towards each other. Car drove between few trees, covered from the highway by the bush and some houses nearby. Adam stopped the car and killed the engine, leaving key in the ignition switch, as if still not sure what to do. He turned to the raven-haired man, who was already turned to him and slightly slopped in his direction, with one hand on the dashboard and another one on driver's seat. He looked at him, trying to read something from Levine's chocolate brown eyes. He saw curiosity and desire but also hesitance and doubts.

„Us being here doesn't mean anything" he said calmly and seriously, interrupting the silence. Then he added "It's up to you. Think it over. We can simply come back to the party, say goodbye and forget about everything" he said what he thought he should, yet he perfectly knew that Levine wouldn't give up so easily, if he'd gone that far. As he got to know him pretty well already, he was sure the curiosity would win.

However, Levine remained silent. He was looking at not much younger man sitting against him. All he saw was those intense eyes, outlined by black eyeliner. All he felt was this sweet pain underneath the zipper. All he heard , was his own blood, rumbling in his ears in excitement. Yet, he turned head away and placed hands on the wheel. Lambert was shocked to the bones- he was almost entirely sure that Adam wouldn't give in, that he wouldn't let such a chance of feeding his curiosity pass by.

Adam breathed deeply and shook his head, reaching keys in the ignition switch but only to take it out and hide in the pocket. After that, he bent towards Lambert, who in turn didn't move an inch at all- he wanted Levine to let him know definitely and clearly, that he's in. And admit that they're not here by accident, but on purpose, by taking this very first step. Despite all this alcohol blazing in their blood, Levine's mind was sober, thoughts clear. Vodka was pleasantly warming him up, giving confidence and injecting this bit of courage and craziness into his veins, so he'd be able to take another risky step in even riskier direction. He bent more and gripped hand on Adam's shirt, pulling him close and roughly clinching into his full, hot lips.

Adam didn't know what to expect from a kiss with a man, but caress itself went above his bravest expectations and fantasies. Kiss is always a kiss, but this suddenness, passion and lust were one of their kind, rough and masculine. Animalistic. This fire inside them, burning them down. Wild dance of lips, sparkling passionate touch. Exciting battle for dominance, that none of them wanted to lose. The loss wasn't their thing…

Adam placed hand on shorter man's nape and pushed him away, as suddenly and roughly, as Levine initiated the kiss moment earlier. He looked at him fierily with hypnotizing, pale blue eyes.

"I promise you won't regret it"

Levine returned this hot gaze, pulling Lambert close again.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Adam smiled suggestively in reply and bent above shorter man, then placed hand on his right kneed, slowly sliding it upwards slim and strong thigh, listening to Levine's breath speed up. He came closer, their lips inch away, placed hand on his nape and pulled even closer. He brushed Levine's mouth corner with lips, making him slightly shiver. In that moment, Lambert attacked Levine's parted, hot lips violently, sliding tongue inside and devouring the taste. Their tongues fought again, twisting in wild dance. Adam didn't fail to stay behind: he tangled fingers in Lambert's hair and pulled it slightly backwards. Strength and passion of the kiss intensified. Disarming lust and inexplicable chemistry between them fenced them off all outer stimuli. All that counted was the moment, only this moment and mutual attraction of two burning bodies.

Adam's hands found Levine's shirt buttons by touch, quickly unbuttoning them one by one, then slid along bare, muscled torso, down to tight jeans. One fluent move unsealed and took black belt out of loop and threw it on the back seat. Unbuttoned and unzipped black pants, feeling Adam's hands wander from his hair to back of the neck, pulling closer.

He broke the kiss, sliding lips along Levine's jawline and brushing rough beard with soft lips. They wandered downwards, while right hand slipped underneath the thin material of black slips and grabbed his cock. Levine shivered and moaned loudly. All his sense sharpened in darkness that was surrounding them. He felt intense scents of their fragrances, blending and creating amazing mixture, that would remain in the car for next few weeks, reminding what happened there that night. Blood rumbled in his head, alcohol ran down the veins, and sounds of their tongues' dance made his heart beat faster, desperately pumping blood towards his underbelly. Slightest touch, each smallest brush was multiplied, burning every piece of his skin, that touched Adam's heated body.

Lambert started pleasing Adam, but gently and slowly only for first few seconds. After a moment, moves of his wrist speeded up and strengthened, just like Levine's breath. Maroon 5 singer panted harder and moaned louder, as intensity of the caress grew. Adam gripped his free hand on partner's shirt, pulling him closer roughly, to pet his neck with lips and tongue. One moment, he brushed it with teeth, and after hearing loud moan as approval, continued the biting.

He felt Levine's orgasm coming on, so speeded up. His moves were less and less fluent and controlled. Singer gripped his hands on Lambert's nape and shoulders, as he visibly lost in upcoming pleasure. His tanned cheeks blushed and Adam couldn't stop himself from sinking teeth into heated lips. Few seconds later, Adam reached the limit , clinging to his partner and moaning right into his mouth. Wave of heat and pleasant shivers ran down his burning, shaped body, when semen spilt down Lambert's hand.

It took Adam a while to calm his breath down and regain any balance after such a fantastic orgasm. His head was spinning around and he felt extremely grateful, that singer held him tight, when he was dazed by disarming delight. Animalistic lust was satisfied, but not the curiosity. Yet, Adam's hypnotizing gaze told him, that this night, their magnetized bodies burning with mutual lust will become one and unite like lover's screams do in wild, love ecstasy.

Because this night has just begun.

 

**Part IV: The fire went wild**

 

When the engine purred for the second time that night, only one thing was undeniable: that night wouldn't end that quickly. Unbroken silence built the tension that was hard to stand.

Adam Levine pressed the clutch impulsively, then speeded up and continued his journey. He felt relentless pulsation inside his temples, synchronizing with pace of various thoughts running through his head. When he entered city area, he felt Lambert's gaze on him. Singer sat comfortably and looked at the pane. What he wanted to do that moment was to grab black-haired's nape and pull to his hips, to experience almost divine pleasure…Yet, he squeezed his eyelids and sighed quietly, mentally assuring himself that his all desires would be soon satisfied…

Raven-haired singer was tapping fingers on his lap. Silence between them was more arousing than irritating- it was an omen of upcoming storm. He clenched his teeth, feeling sensations in his underbelly and knowing that his body wants to satisfy its needs right here and now!

Wave of heat came across his body, when he glanced at his companion. Adam was exactly his type. Not only his unique beauty, but also that eye-magnetizing body: masculine, strong and extremely sexy.

White, maybe three-storied building appeared between the trees. Neon light signboard showed not very creative name of suburbia hostel. Muffled rustle could be heard, when tires stopped on the shingle. He sighed heavily, observing dark windows and wondering out of which he will look in the morning. Lambert looked at his companion with a mysterious smile. He opened the door without a single word and went out of the car. Cool, evening air sharpened his senses. He turned to Levine, who took last cigarette out of the pack, lit it up and inhaled deeply.

Lambert leaned his elbows on the Ford's roof.

" I'm not going to wait! Come on!"

Levine didn't answer, looking dully at the front door and put Marlboro's tip between his parted lips. Raven-haired clearly wasn't wasting words, as he walked the car around, to get behind the second man, and pressed him to car's body, hips to hips. Levine squinted his eyes when he felt hard member, pressing his own bulge. Lambert's lips were next to his ear.

"Stop messing with me. I wanna fuck with you" he whispered

These words made musician shiver in arousal. Uncertainty, curiosity and greed seemed to distend his body. Moment after, unfinished cigarette landed on the rain-soaked shingle, and couple headed hotel door that opened invitingly.

What am I doing here? What am I even doing here?

Such thoughts were rumbling around Levine's head and though he knew, what destructive results this act might have, he wasn't willing to back off now. Decision was made, and vision of its fulfillment aroused him so much that he wouldn't even consider resignation.

Lovely receptionist welcomed them, smiling politely and waiting for new guests' wishes.

Adam Lambert leaned on the wooden counter.

"Double superior, please"

They didn't bother what she'd think. Two men, ending up in suburban hotel, in the middle of the night, renting mutual room, when their hotel day would last about three hours. Such situations took place here every day anyway. This wasn't a place for rich businessmen, for sure, but for random couples looking for some privacy. Levine almost felt how their faces were saying "We're here only to have sex". He felt like an animal, blindly needy to satisfy its hunger and surprisingly, this conclusion about giving up morality for basic drives, turned him on.

Lady nodded and looked through poor range of keys, then reach number 14 and placed it carefully on the counter.

"I assume this will suit. In case of any wishes, please phone" she said, but none of them planned to complain about the conditions.

It didn't matter how the room looked. All they needed was four walls and a bed, or at least a fluffy carpet. They were walking arm by arm along narrow hall. To their joy, it didn't take them long to get to the room. Adam stopped in front of the door, holding brass key tight, and after a while, door opened to invite them inside. As they managed to enter the unfamiliar place and door was shut, Lambert grabbed Levine by his shirt and pushed him on nearest wall, pressing to his body and devoured his mouth as greedily as if he's been wanting it for a very long time. Adam accepted passionate kiss, parting lips, but didn't allow second man to penetrate, pushing his tongue back, every time strong muscle wandered on his palate. Levine gripped his hands on Adam's massive arms and fingers, when felt taut and hard muscles underneath. Every single proof that he's with a man turned him on more. Awareness of tasting such forbidden and prohibited fruit only speeded his already perverse pace of the heartbeat up.

When Lambert's hand started wandering on Adam's slim thighs, he pushed American singer away and pressed him to the wardrobe nearby. Its door squeaked threateningly, when raven-haired hit it and moaned loudly. Before he reacted, singer grabbed his hair and began caressing his neck possessively and passionately. When he felt Adam's pulsating artery under his tongue and his ears were granted sweet sighs, his hand slid to man's crotch, finding his swollen cock. Wave of perverse heat flooded him when he finally reached it. He'd never say that he'd touch any man like that, with such a lust. He kept rubbing Adam's dark jeans, groping time after time and listening to his lover's shallow breath. He loved to be this stronger, dominant one. But he omitted one little detail- because so his partner did.

Lambert grabbed Adam's wrists and disregarding his resistance, led him to the small bed. Levine squeezed eyelids, when fell on the soft mattress, but opened them when Lambert mounted his hips. Maroon 5 singer automatically wetted dry lips with tongue, feeling intense pulsation in the bottom part of his stomach. Lambert arched his eyebrows and swayed gently, and mocking, yet seductive smirk danced on his lips. Each of them wanted to scream "Take me, now!" but then the game would lose its aggressive and possessive character. Lambert teased the other man. He chose toned and slow, but strong moves. Levine simply couldn't stand for forever: he grabbed Adam's shirt and torn it up, to uncover Lambert's torso. This guy had amazing body. His figure attracted women, but also many straight guys, Levine among them. Brunette's hands rested on singer's shoulders, then slid along bare and warm chest, reached stomach, stopped around hips and finally appeared on the zipper. He couldn't name his feelings. He'd never touched any man lustfully before, and now he was here, completely aware of it. And he wouldn't give up for Earth. This combination would bring them both only profit- satisfaction, of both lust and curiosity.

Air around became hotter. Two men's fragrances mixed with smell of vodka, that was still blazing in their boiling blood. Adam Levine kept glancing at Lambert with seductive and hungry stare, clearly showing this night won't end that quickly.

Adam bent forwards, grabbing brunette's hair but when wanted to possess his lips, Levine dodged, pushed another man on his back and mounted his hips, just like his partner did a moment before. In the blink of the eye, he got rid of the shirt and threw it away on the floor. Sight of Maroon 5 singer's muscled and slender body only speeded his already rushed breath up. His hands started wandering all over body and palms gripped on tattooed arms. Levine pressed his lips tight, backed off and slid dark, tight jeans off Adam's hips. Trembling hands wandered along tight, gaze focused on huge bulge under thin underwear. Heartbeat was crazy, but his fingers slipped underneath black cotton and took it off without hesitance. Here, his task was over. Lambert pushed him and got rid of his tight jeans. Without a second wasted, he grabbed his thighs and spread them wide, bending above the stomach kissing a track along it until the last obstacle between them. His lips wandered between nipples and belly button. Under fingers, he felt lover's tenses muscles. Tongue tasted salty flavor of Adam's sweaty skin and wandered to the underbelly.

"Get down to business" Levine panted, grabbing lover's hair. Short gaze was meaningful in many ways. _'Too hot for you? Impatient? I'll satisfy your needs. You wanna tease or feel me inside you?'_

Lambert got rid of Adam's underwear and flirty smile widened his lips. He bent down and slid tongue along swollen member. Levine squinted his eyes and gripped fingers on fair sheet, feeling burning breath on his crotch. After a moment, he felt warm and wet lips surrounding his cock. Adam's body arched and muffled moan escaped his throat. Not so long time later, he felt man taking him as deeply as possible. Arousal's intense wave ran down his spine. He slightly opened his eyes and realized it was worthy. Sight was amazing. He'd never seen a man between his thighs, and even if such fantasy ever appeared in his mind, it had never been anyone as sexy and handsome…

Adam's tongue, fingers and lips made Levine's muscles tremble spasmodically, and he generated delighted sounds, bringing him to the edge. Though he was more than familiar to sex, he'd never felt such pleasure. Nothing surprising, actually. No one knows man's body better than another man does- especially experience and confident thirty years old.

Silence in the room was interrupted only by their loud sighs and muffled moans. Arousal-soaked air became heavier and heavier. Lambert turned his lover on stomach and grabbed his hips. His tongue bravely wandered around Levine's buttocks, making him crazy. Adam sank his nails into mattress and rested head on the pillow, pressing swollen lips tight. Automatically, he pushed Lambert on the bed and immediately took his underwear off. No pleads or orders were needed. Levine started rubbing Adam's cock so greedily that it took raven-haired's breath away and made him lean on elbows. He tangled fingers into lover's black hair and pulled it few times, slowing pace of the caress down. He noticed that Levine liked this gesture. No doubts, their sex was going to be passionate, intense and animalistic. Very, very masculine.

They kept eye contact, which only heated it all up. Quick glances, sight of aroused faces and naked, magnetized bodies was what drove them crazy. Lambert knew he won't stand it for long. He pulled Levine away from his hard-on and pushed him on the middle of the bed, laying on him. Adam felt sweet burden on his body.

"I'll be the one to fuck you" he said with muffled voice, looking into Adam's eyes

"Oh, reeeaally?" ironic smirk danced on Lambert's lips. He noticed irritation in his lover's eyes "I'll give you the best and biggest orgasm of your life, if you won't oppose" he added, spreading singer's thighs

"Forg…" one simple word got interrupted by loud moan that escaped his mouth, when he felt Adam's fingers within private heat, scissoring him inside. Lambert carefully observed brunette's reactions, delighting the view. When he heard that murmurs changed their tone and pain became replaced by pleasure, he dipped third finger that made singer's body arch. He wanted to go through the beginning. Now, all desires were for the asking. Adam speeded frictional moves up, losing in all possible sounds generated by the dark-haired guy. He knew best, how to tempt another man. More! He knew how to make him bathe in the sweetest ecstasy. After a while, he pulled fingers out, to start what he's been waiting for impatiently since they got into the car in front of the club.

Adam laid on his partner's burning body and started entering him. Levine squeezed his eyelids and unfamiliar feelings made his all muscles tense. His chest was rising high and hot skin glistened with sweat. Lambert sighed quietly, still looking into singer's dark eyes, opened in every few seconds. They expressed pain, lust, fury and pleasure. So many emotions and feelings overlapped and bashed against, making him speechless. If he was to say anything now, it'd be total mess. Yet, he let Adam continue and didn't oppose to what he desired the most tonight.

Younger man's hips were moving fluently, hot breaths fulfilled each other, and quiet moans filled modest hotel room. Levine felt every piece of Adam's heated, wet and aroused body. When Adam grabbed his shoulders and became thrusting harder, dark-haired's body arched more and shivered. He used all his strength to push Lambert on the other side of the bed and turn him on stomach. His body demanded fulfilling its needs. He grabbed Adam's hips and lifted them up to find comfortable position. He directed his cock right and slowly started entering Adam, feeling resistance. Lambert pressed his lips tight, sank nails into soft pillow and used all his strength not to scream, but he held back right, when Levine's hips started slamming his buttocks without needless gentleness. The typical sound and strong palms on his sides turned him on. He started sighing and squinting eyes, as was unable to stand growing pleasure, that appeared after only few thrusts. Although he felt best in dominating position, he liked to be dominated as well. He felt other man's organ spread and give him unspoken pleasure.

He leaned on elbows and arched, taking every gesture towards him . Levine grabbed his nape and pressed his face into pillow again, and heard disappointed moan as a reply. They didn't see each other's faces, what only fed their burning imagination. Levine closed his eyes and bent head back, yet not breaking the pace. He entered man completely, to the very end, feeling a lot of satisfaction. Pleasant sensations ran down his back and stomach. He knew he's closer and closer to ultimate ecstasy with every minute passing.

No music, conversation, atmosphere was needed. All they wanted was to posses each other's bodies, use them and satisfy. To reach peaks of pleasure and rest there tonight…

Levine bent above Adam's back and scratched them with nails, leaving pink, slight prints there. He placed hands on his shoulder blades and caught his nap with teeth, provoking change of roles. He smelt his soft hair, took his earlobe between lips. Before he managed to say anything, he was already laying on his back, pressed to the mattress by Adam's body. He pressed his lips tight and let him spread his thighs, then surrounded Adam's hips with legs. Lambert entered Levine's body roughly, without warning, ma king muffled scream escape his throat. No romanticism. Minimal care about avoiding pain and total passion, in which abyss they both fell that night. Single sweat drops rolled down Lambert's black locks. His breath was burning, muscles hard and tensed. Hot and wet bodies rubbed, sighs reached oversensitive ears. Levine grabbed Lambert's hair and pulled him closed, to start a wild kiss. Brunette squeezed his eyelids in arousal that was about to explode and started moaning in between Lambert's parted lips. Adam felt his partner won't last for long.

He pulled himself out of him and sat on hips. Singer opened his eyes, coming back to reality for a moment, but then Lambert bit his lower lip and mounted vocalist's pulsating member, squinting eyes. Levine's body arched and hot air filed his lungs. Lambert's hips moved up and down, sometimes rolled in full circles. He could perfectly see Levine's mimics, being best proof of the upcoming orgasm. Moment later, Adam gripped fingers on wet sheets, closed his eyes and his body shivered with marvelous pleasure. His irregular and deep sighs turned into long, loud scream. He moaned, when his body squirmed spasmodically, and underneath his eyelids he flashbacked what happened few moments ago. Lambert didn't stop. Seeing his partner come thanks to him, aroused him so much that he started pleasing himself. Levine immediately opened his eyes and grabbed Adam's cock, then caressed him the best he could. Adam generated many delighted murmurs and sighs until his body trembled in intense shiver. He curved back, unable to control his muscles, and froze, staring at the ceiling between squinted eyelids, and his mind was colorful chaos. He lost all control and sank nails into Levine's torso, making him bit lips in pain reflex. After dozen of seconds his breathed started calming down, and eyelids opened. They smiled at each other. This gesture contained many words they didn't want to say out loud. Lambert collapsed on the pillow nearby and closed his eyes, to replay what started one hour before. He smiled with a content and looked at Levine who was blissfully staring at the white ceiling.

Before three in the morning, both men got out of the black car and headed building where after-party was taking place in. Room was still noisy and crowded. They entered it without a single word and came into two different directions, ignoring each other. Adam Levine sat by the bar and ordered strong drink. He took a deep breath and squeezed eyelids, coming back to events that took place few hours before. When he opened them, he noticed Lambert, dancing with some friends on the dancefloor. Suddenly, their stares met and meaningful smirk danced on Lambert's lips. Significant, cut gaze was their goodbye. Levine finished his Jack Rose, put empty glass on the table and headed exit door unnoticed. Lack of words was the best comment about the events of that night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meetings and Greetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733281) by [Sphenimersus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus)




End file.
